The day the universe fell
by supernova556
Summary: Cell has been defeated. Goku didn't die. All the heroes return to a life of peace. But a monster with unbelievable power has been growing.What will happen when it reaches Earth? Can it be stopped? I suck as summaries..


A/N:

I was going to set this after the Majin Buu saga but I changed my mind simply because I like Teen (or pre-teen) Gohan better. This first chapter is kind of short and rushed, sorry about that. But after this one I am hoping to make them better. I'm not good at introducing the story. Enjoy...

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly onto the quiet planet. After the threat of Cell had ended, the Earth had returned to peace once again. Goku returned home with his family again and joy never left the small cabin home on the mountains. Vegeta had also returned home. Things were as normal as they could ever get for the Briefs and secretly...even Vegeta was glad to be with his family, he was even beginning to take an interest in his baby son. But all was not well in the universe... Whilst Cell had terrorized the Earth, and to an extent the universe, another threat had risen unnoticed. A creature of pure destructive force had been given the perfect opportunity to begin it's mission without unwanted attention. And soon certain planets and solar systems had found themselves under siege from the monstrous being. Even the strongest of races quivered at the mere sight of the monster. Planets were being destroyed one by one and the creature was growing in power.

"Don't come any closer or...i-i'll shoot!" The warrior took a step back, aiming at the monster as it approached. The planet was littered with the bodies of the warrior race. The warrior closed his eyes and fired at the approaching creature. His eyes widened in shock as the monster stepped out of the smoke, unharmed, and continued it's approach. "W-what the heck are you?!" The monster's footsteps echoed through the empty planet. The lone warrior screamed, turned and attempted to run. However, in his rush, he tripped and landed with a thud on the cold, hard ground. He turned to see the monster still walking towards him. The last warrior aimed his blaster at his own chest and shot a hole through it. He would not fall in front of this monsters feet! The creature finally reached the dead warrior.

"No matter...I have what I came for..."

Goku laughed as he threw his training Gi high into the air and dived into the river. He surfaced quickly still laughing in delight as he waved at a young boy on the river bank.

"Hey Gohan, come on! We haven't fished together in ages! The water's great!"

"I bet it is!" Shouted back Gohan. "You know, I'll pass thanks! I've already showered today!" Goku lowered his arm and smirked. He whispered to himself.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy." Goku swam up to the river bank and looked up at Gohan. "When did you become so boring Gohan?"

"Not all of us can get away with being so care-free dad." Goku put his index and middle finger to his forehead in the familiar stance. "Dad where are you going?" Goku ignored him. "Wait! At least put on some..." Goku disappeared. "...clothes..." Gohan sighed. "What if he went to the city or something? How are people gonna act when a soaking wet guy appears in the middle of the street with no clothes on?" Gohan felt two hands on his back before he was pushed forwards. He stumbled and attempted to regain his balance but found himself going head first into the river. He heard his dad's laugh and stood up dripping wet. He glared at his father with the intention of shouting at him, but once he saw his dad's happy face he couldn't help but laugh as well. Chi Chi was right...no one could stay mad at Goku.

"Well, you're already wet so you might as well..." Said Goku as he jumped into the water again. Gohan shrugged, defeated. He jumped out of the water and took off his own training gi (but unlike his father he made sure to keep his boxers on) before jumping back in. "That's the Gohan I know!" Goku swam around a bit laughing. Gohan was delighted to have his father and peace again. Goku was always in a cheerful mood and just looking at him made Gohan smile as well. Gohan swam up to his father.

"So where's the fish dad?" Goku pointed to a large fin just visible from above the water. Goku ran through the water after the fish with Gohan following. Goku laughed more and more as he jumped at the fish and...missed. The fish jumped over Goku and Gohan made a jump for it. Gohan caught the fish and laughed triumphantly. "Well dad, you must be getting a bit old!"

"I bet your old man can get that fish off you." Stated Goku.

"Just try it dad." Teased Gohan skipping towards the shore. Goku ran towards his son and jumped into him full force. Gohan dropped the fish and fell into the shallow water with his dad.

"Still think I'm getting old?" Asked Goku.

"Yep!" Both laughed as they wrestled around playfully for a while before rolling onto the shore. "Dad..."

"Yeah Gohan?"

"We lost the fish..." They both looked at each other silently for a while before laughing.

"There you are!" Shouted a familiar voice. "Your mom told me you'd be here Gohan!" Gohan turned around to see future Trunks running towards them. Both Gohan and Goku stood up and waved. Future Trunks stopped in front of them smiling. "Hey Goku!" he said happily, not one bit phased by Goku's nakedness. He was used to it by now. But when he turned to Gohan he immediately look shocked.

"This is a change...You've always been so shy..."

"What's up Trunks?" Asked Gohan.

"Uh...Gohan..." Goku pointed at Gohan's lower body smiling awkwardly. "Forgot to tell you that something went missing a while ago..." Gohan looked down and covered himself. Goku and Trunks laughed loudly.

"Not funny dad!" Gohan quickly located his boxers on the water's surface and slipped them on. "So what brings you here Trunks?" Asked Gohan still blushing.

"My mom's having another party and everyone is invited."

"Sounds good."

"And she says..." Trunks turned to Goku. "Don't be late this time..."

Goku rubbed the back of his head with one arm smiling.

"I won't!"

"It's tomorrow night at 8 o'clock"

"Sounds good to me...are you staying for dinner?" Asked Gohan.

"I'd love to but I gotta get back home. Mom's going out with little me and someone needs to make sure my Dad doesn't destroy the house!" Trunks ran off waving. "But I'll see you tomorrow Gohan! Bye Goku!" Goku and Gohan waved as Trunks left.

"A party sounds good..." Said Gohan

"Yeah, I wonder how strong Vegeta's gotten in the last few months..." Typical Goku. The two collected their clothes and headed towards the house. "Someone was blushing earlier..."

"Not funny! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you notice?"

"You can't answer a question with a question dad."

"I just did..." said Goku. Gohan thought about it and realized that Goku was right. That line was stupid.

They entered the house and greeted Chi Chi.

"You couldn't put your clothes on before coming back I suppose..." Joked Chi Chi, looking at her husband. Ever since Goku had come back she had been in a much better mood. "So you didn't bring a fish huh?" Said Chi Chi, taking her usual angry tone. Goku hung his head, a frown on his face.

"Gohan lost it..."

"Dad!" Goku laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I bought some food at the shops."

"Yay for Chi Chi!" Shouted Goku laughing. Chi Chi giggled.

"Tomorrow I want you two to get some firewood first thing, so after dinner it's straight to bed!"

"Kay..."

As agreed, after dinner Gohan and Goku ran upstairs to get ready for bed. After a quick wash the two super warriors went into Gohan's room and sat on the bed. Gohan stared up at his dad. Gohan loved him so much! His dad was a great guy and a perfect role model. Gohan wanted o be just like him.

"So Gohan...How you been son? What goes through the mind of an 11 year old?" Asked Goku as he leaned back against the wall.

"Nothing...I just wanna get strong like you dad!"

"Hey! You beat Cell not me!"

"Yeah but you've been training hard since then...I know you're stronger than me now dad!"

"Well starting tomorrow we can begin your training!"

"But mom..."

"Your mother said it was fine...after a bit of persuasion...by the way...I think my head dented the frying pan!" Gohan giggled and hugged his dad's arm.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!"

"I don't know about that!" Goku was always modest. Goku picked up his son and placed him in the bed, he pulled the cover over his son and kissed his forehead before bidding him goodnight and leaving the room. Gohan closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a few last words on his lips.

"My dad's the best..."


End file.
